spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Claudius Septim
Emperor Claudius Septim (5E 39–5E 95) was the High King of Skyrim, and the sixth Emperor of the Cyrodiilic Empire. Only son of Empress Livia Septim and Drarien Gilnndas, and grandson of Marcella Septim. His famous sword that he wield and crafted is the Goldbane. He would be the first of five Claudius to command the throne during the Fifth Era.Brief History of the Empire, Book I His rule was an peaceful-then controversial reign. He promoted lawfulness and furthered the establishment of Imperial organizations, last time was Uriel Septim I. Claudius Septim's controversial was at the time during the which known as the "Anvil Incident" in 5E 89.A Incident in AnvilThe Incident in Anvil After the Incident, at the rest of his reign, Claudius Septim popularity as Emperor was mixed reactions, especially in the city of Anvil which marks massive disapproved of his reign. Claudius Septim died on 5E 95 and was succeeded by his only son, Titus. Biography Early years Claudius Septim was born to Empress Livia Septim and her husband Drarien Gilnndas on 5E 39 in Imperial City in Cyrodiil. At the time, it was her grandmother, Marcella Septim's reign. Claudius called her grandmother was "one of the best Empress of Cyrodiil of all time". He married an unknown Imperial noblewomen sometimes around 5E 57–59, and have only child named Titus. At the time that Claudius was part of the Cyrodiilic Legion before getting married. At the time of Marcella Septim's death and his mother, Livia inherited the throne in 5E 68. While as Prince, Claudius Septim was visiting around Tamriel freely, just like Skyrim, Morrowind and even now peaceful Summerset Isles which is now set of Claudius's grandmother Marcella Septim's 300+ peace at White-Gold Tower Concordat. Goldbane One of the most famously "artifact" from Claudius is his golden katana called Goldbane. The sword is sometimes rival an Daedric Artifact, Goldbrand which is belongs to Boethiah. The Katana of Goldbane is mostly used during his reign. Emperor By her mother death on 5E 77, Claudius succeeded to the Ruby throne and crowned as Emperor Claudius Septim I. It did also caused a few rebellions in Skyrim which are the Forsworn, Bandit Empire and Rebellion between Nords and Bretons. By 5E 81, Claudius still criticized that her grandmother's action on worship of the Aldmeri Pantheon in Cyrodiil as she respected the Altmers giving the chance of worship of their gods/goddess. These actions saw Cyrodiilic's return to relative prosperity, though many critics pointed out the gold he extracted had been gotten forcibly. But his reign that Claudius Septim doing better then his predecessor and mother, Brinella Septim. As Emperor, Claudius Septim's reign was at the point where his reign considered one of the controversial rulers of Cyrodiil. Incident in Anvil In Imperial city of Anvil, Emperor Claudius Septim arrived to visit in Anvil in 5E 89 for few days. The Emperor stayed in The Flowing Bowl and accidently drunk with the Count of Anvil with the poorest Imperial law was poorly enforced. While drunk, Claudius Septim and the Count had a argument at the inn, caused mayhem. Claudius Septim had accusations of murder of Theolian Jarellia or punched the Count, which the people of Anvil becomes hated Claudius Septim, which the he denies the claim the following day. The following the claiming murder of Theolian Jarellia, becomes controversial. Even though Theolian wasn't in the inn on the day, but it was murdered between the Emperor or suspect. Claudius Septim returns to Imperial City soon after that. Death Claudius Septim died on 5E 95. He was succeeded by his only son, Titus Septim. The controversial in Anvil leaves with mixed reactions, especially in the city of Anvil which marks massive disapproved of his reign. Race The exact race of Claudius Septim is Half ImperialThe Second Septim Restoration, Half Nord and Half Dunmer. Even though that he isn't Imperial instead of Nord from his mother side and Dunmer from his father side. He also claims that he was an Imperial just like her grandmother, but he had a blood of both Dunmer and Imperial. If Claudius was an Imperial, the blood of imperials would have been trends from his grandparents or ancestors from the Second Era. Claudius Septim had used his surname because he is part and member of the Cyrodiilic Dynasty, descendent of Septims. See also *Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition Sources *Brief History of the Empire, Book I *The Incident in Anvil Notes Appearances * ** Category:Emperors of the Cyrodiilic Empire Category:Lore: Males Category:Lore: Imperials Category:Lore: Nords Category:Lore: Dunmer Category:Tongues Category:Royalty Category:Septim Bloodline